Non-volatile memory modules are commonly found in computing devices for recording the usage of components, including consumable components having a limited life span. For instance, non-volatile memory modules are common in imaging and printing devices, such as in multifunction printers, for recording the use of components such as fusers, accumulation belts, and the like, and for recording the use of consumables such as print cartridges. In imaging or printing devices, for instance, usage may be recorded based upon the number of pages printed by the device, or based upon the partial or full depletion of the print cartridges. Such usage counts are helpful in a variety of ways, including for billing purposes and in monitoring the status and/or use of consumable components.
As computing devices have advanced and become more complex, the number of non-volatile memory modules included within each device has increased. The speed with which each non-volatile memory module must be updated or read in a computing device has also increased. Continuing with the illustrative example of printing and imaging devices, the speed and page rates of these devices are constantly improving. Therefore, not only do the contents of a greater number of non-volatile memory modules have to be updated, but the contents of these memory modules must be updated in a shorter amount of time to keep up with the faster page rates. In imaging and printing devices, because conventional many memory modules have relatively long wait times for updating, faster page rates present difficulties in updating each of the non-volatile memories in a device in a timely manner.
In addition, non-volatile memory modules (e.g., EEPROM, NOR flash memory, NAND flash memory, etc.) in computing devices may experience degradation during operation, thereby necessitating error handling to mitigate interruption of operation of the memory modules. Further, non-volatile memory modules may be physically part of removeable and/or consumable components of a computing device, such as printer cartridges. Because such removeable and/or consumable components should be easily installed and removed by users, there is a cost premium associated with each electrical connection between the computing device and it's removeable and/or consumable component, as exists, for instance, with a printing device and a printer cartridge. By utilizing multi-level or analog level communication techniques appropriately, the number of these electrical connections can be minimized, thereby helping to increase reliability and decrease cost.
Conventional protocols do not sufficiently to handle all of these problems discussed. Thus, there remains an unsatisfied need in the industry for addressing schemes, command protocols, and electrical interfaces for quickly updating non-volatile memories, such as in non-volatile memory modules utilized in imaging and printing devices.